peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 March 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-03-23 ; Comments *The show comes live from Peel Acres, with "the Pig on intermittent light refreshments, Anita the producer, Flossie on emails...and sitting in to learn how to run a studio, Evelyn: I think she's probably come to the wrong place, to be perfectly honest, but no records at the wrong speeds yet, that's to be sure." *The Murry the Hump competition does not go well initially: the lack of correct entries prompts John to make the answer easier by giving the initials D.O. to suggest the artist who recorded a version of Teenage Kicks for his 60th birthday CD. Two listeners suggest 'Donny Osmond' and 'Des O'Connor' as the answer (actually Damien O' Neill of the Undertones). *Peel mentions that Ian The Tank Engine gave him a record by Frankie Beverly And The Butlers for his birthday present last year. *''The Peel Sessions'' lists one of the Inter sessions tracks as 'Shan't Quit Rapping'. Sessions *Inter, #2. Recorded 1999-09-29. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Pacou, 'Friction (EP-State Of Mind)' (Tresor) *Calexico, 'Ballad Of Cable Hogue (LP-Hot Rail)' (City Slang) *Inter, 'Speed Racer' (Peel Session) *Travis Cut: 'Fast Track (split 7" with Otherwise)' (Them's Good) *Photek Meets The Scratch Perverts, 'The Water Margin (CD-Tektonics)' (Om) *Six By Seven, 'Don't Wanna Stop (LP-The Closer You Get)' (Mantra) *Fuxa, 'Techno Light (7 inch)' (Rocket Girl) :(JP: 'I don't know how it is where you are, but here in Stowmarket, or in the Stowmarket area, it's obviously kind of early spring. I mean, it's obviously early spring where you are too, unless you're listening in the States. I suppose it's early spring there also, I'm not quite sure how these things work. The reason I mention this is because the first of what we call them badgers, although they're manifestly not badgers, of course, and I forget why we call them badgers, but any kind of insect that's attracted to light, and the first ones of the spring are on the window outside, attracted by the light here in the studio. It's rather a romantic image, isn't it?') *''Competition for tickets to Murry The Hump concert'' *Dick Dale, 'Surfin' Rebel (LP-Summer Surf)' (Capitol) *Current Value, 'Mord Modular (LP-In A Far Future)' (Position Chrome) *Inter, 'Something Criminal' (Peel Session) *Sizzla, 'Life' (Spragga Roots) *Philistines Jr., 'The Ballad Of Paul Yates (split 7 inch with Schaumgummi)' (Tarquin) *In Effect, 'Psychicle Reality (white label)' (Alpha Magic) *(announces competition winners) *Isan, 'Lid Farmer (LP-Salamander)' (Morr Music) :(JP: 'It's nice just sitting here, playing records and tapping my toe in an arthritic manner.')' *Frankie Beverly And The Butlers, 'If That's What You Wanted (7 inch)' (Gold Mine Soul Supply) *Metrovavan, 'The Lost Notes (7 inch)' (Liquefaction Empire) *Asian Dub Foundation, 'Collective Mode (LP-Community Music)' (FFRR) *DM Bob & The Deficits, 'The Horse (LP-Crazy Mongo Party)' (World Lowlife Fund) *Inter, 'Shan't Quit Ripping' (Peel Session) *John Chibadura And The Tembo Brothers: Chimeso Meso (LP - More Of The Essential John Chibadura And The Tembo Brothers) CSA *Future Cut And DJ Kontrol, 'Bloodline (EP-Bloodline)' (Renegade Hardware) *Blind Blake 'West Coast Blues (LP-Blind Blake Blues In Chicago)' (Riverside) *Remote Viewer, 'A Lot Of Ifs (Inzamam) (LP-Quiet Is The New Loud)' (555 Recordings) *Eddie Def And Extrakd, 'Brain Confusion (LP-Return Of The D.J. Vol. III)' (Bomb Hip-Hop) *Inter, 'Not Curious' (Peel Session) *''John puts in the wrong CD and starts to play Asian Dub Foundation again'' *Wandering Eyes, 'It's A Cheatin' Situation (CD-Songs Of Forbidden Love)' (Lazy Sonofabitch) File ;Name *a) John Peel - 2000-03-23 (FM) (DK recorded) *b) jp230300 ;Length *a) 02:02:25 *b) 01:56:12 ;Other *a) Many thanks to David and Gary. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) Not currently available online *b) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:DK Box Category:One For Ken Category:Competitions Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Wrong Speed Moment